Temples of Gold
by Alchemists Anonymous Inc
Summary: “On this crisp winter’s night, one can’t help but reminisce.” Smidgen of angst, mostly just sappy. Rated T to be safe. EdWinry


Couple of brief notes: Firstly, due to the ban on lyrics, I've posted it without them here. Said fic with lyrics can be found at my homepage, as seen in bio. Before drawing judgements on it, please read that copy as well. Do feel free to read this one, but before reviewing I request you read it with lyrics. Without them, it isn't as enjoyable. Thank you.

-AAInc.

Temples of Gold

Winry walked down the streets of Central city, covered in heavy clothing. Winter had arrived, and it was peacefully snowing this particular evening. She was on her way to visit Gracia and her ridiculously cute daughter, Elysia.

Since they lost Hughes, she had made it habit to visit them every year around this time. She couldn't help feel a bit sad on her way there, as she reviewed the events of her life. It wasn't easy to cope with the things that had happened, but she was trying.

She was trying. A small sigh escaped her lips, becoming steam in the cold night's air. She hurried along the sidewalk, eager to get inside. Despite all her warm emotions, the winter night was still best viewed from inside, with a hot mug of coco.

She smiled. Another memory entered her mind, of all three as children, inside Winry's house during a cold winter's night, much like this one. Snow, she had come to understand, always brought about reminiscing of the past.

As she got to the corner, she saw several small children across the road. They were making angels in the snow, giggling happily. In her own mind, they changed into herself and the Elrics, making angels themselves. A small tear formed in her eye.

Her mind continued to wander, going back to the years they were away. When she sat at the window, watching snow fall to the ground. When she waited for them to come home, to be with her again. When she diligently worked on her craft, to help Edward as much as she could. Memories flooded her mind, like a never ending sea of emotion.

As more tears escaped, she started walking again. Her pace was slower now, and she looked to the sky. The snow, like her tears, kept falling. Always falling.

And as her mind wandered, it now dreamed. The blurred sky turned to pictures. She could see herself and Edward, together in front of a fire, cuddled together. She could see all three making snow angels together; giggling at the fact Ed's was much shorter than both hers and Al's.

She remembered her devotion to the brothers, following them on some of their adventures. By now the tears were flowing freely, and she stopped beneath a streetlight. They made small spots in the snow at her feet.

Her thoughts turned to Rose. She had found out her love for Edward, and it wasn't surprising. She understood all to well. Ed had influenced so many people, done so many good things, and yet…

She lost him. Rose had lost him. Everyone had lost the two brothers, and the infinite sadness that had brought was nearly unbearable.

"Why?" Her voice was loud, emotional thickly lacing it.

Her head hung low. "Why…"

She thought to Edward himself. What was he doing? Did he miss her as much as she did? Was he doing alright? Had he gotten his first kiss yet? Despite all her sadness, a she blushed slightly. She had always hoped, secretly, that she would capture that moment.

She began to dream again as she continued walking. How many times had she wanted to express her love to him? How many times had she wanted to embrace him, and finally break his thick exterior? Truly, the love she had knew no bounds.

Another blush came, as her thoughts turned to some of dreams. She remembered, most fondly, the more sultry dreams she had, consummating their union in a passionate embrace. Finally, after they had exhausted their stamina, they would fall asleep, together, Edward softly whispering her name in her ear. As with all her reminiscing, it came with a price. She always woke up crying.

Now completely wrapped up in her thoughts, there were more memories coming to her. She though about the stories he had told her, his adventures that he shared when she got to see him.

She thought of the times he had assured her he wouldn't get into trouble, that he wouldn't get hurt. And he always did just that.

She stopped, realizing she was at Gracia's home. She took one look at it, and one final thought entered her mind. She thought of what she would give to bring him back, to be with him again.

She knocked on the door.

"Anything." Softly, her voice danced in the air, as though it was a wish waiting to be noticed and upheld.

Gracia answered, knowing full well who it was.

"Winry, it's nice to see you-" She saw her tear stained face and instantly became worried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Winry looked up, and a small, faint, but there nonetheless, smile appeared on her face.

"I'm still waiting." She said, and Gracia put a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly back at her.

Winry gave one final look at the world outside, at the snow falling to the ground.

"I'm still waiting for you, Ed."


End file.
